


Meta inspired by a conversation with a friend - Sherlock and Caring/Sherlock, John and Love/The Holmes Brothers

by KSForever



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Meta inspired by a conversation with a friend, Theories, Theories!!! Possible head-canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Meta inspired by a conversation with a friend - Sherlock and Caring/Sherlock, John and Love/The Holmes BrothersMeta inspired by a conversation with a friend (My friend, James Robinson) - who suggested I should post this here, as a Meta.Theories, Oh, Theories!!! Possible head-canons, too!
Relationships: Johnlock, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Meta inspired by a conversation with a friend - Sherlock and Caring/Sherlock, John and Love/The Holmes Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesRobinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesRobinson/gifts).



I think, mostly, at some point, Sherlock came not to care what others think, or to suppress any part of himself that might lead to caring what others think, if he gave those lines of thought too much time. It helps that most of his own opinions, and, most of his own mind/most of his thought processes are so strong; Yet, some seedling of thought that he’s done his best to ignore (any potential for caring what others think of him) might also be factored in, or factored out, because he knows it is almost futile to attempt to fit in when he is truly being himself... As part of all that, he doesn’t care what/how others might label his sexual and/or gender identity: before John (!), I think that Sherlock found it easier to compartmentalise his sexuality/his place on the sexuality scale... And, Intelligence is, if anything is indeed an aphrodisiac to Sherlock, the biggest Aphrodisiac he is attracted to. He is, as I found Greg also described in a fanfic I recently read (by JamesRobinson), a sapiosexual. In Sherlock’s case; he (Sherlock) is primarily a sapiosexual. In John, he has found someone with Intelligence; someone who understands him and tolerates him more than most people, someone who values him for more than his intelligence and how he can help; as well as someone who interests and excites his sexual attraction hormones and responses; more than most people, if not any one, ever has. (!)

Sherlock prioritised his work because his work is a mass of thoughts and emotions, etc, that he can sort through... Whereas hormones and needs and all the emotions therein; that’s an analysis he feels less capable of dealing with; and, it’s something that interrupts his concentration on the all important work. 

\- Plus, the work can be ultimately satisfying because he can always be good at every part of solving a puzzle; but, sex, and intimacy, and all the emotional stuff in the brain that swirls around those subjects; how can he ever really be a success at that, beyond the perfunctory mechanics of self pleasure and, possibly, risking a physical exchange when he’s High, or, maybe if he just ‘gets lucky’ in the course of his work (Janine) - though he (at least seems to) allow himself that limited closeness; how can he succeed in love and sexual relationships, when no one, until John, ever relates to him enough to bother to persevere in building a relationship of any kind at all with him? 

Mycroft is a good brother more often than not, but he and Sherlock were born in to the relationship of brothers; Mycroft has never given up (on) that relationship, but he didn’t exactly choose it. He just cares enough to stay around. This is partly because he knows what it’s like to otherwise be alone/partly because he’s used to having responsibility for Sherlock and others. Also, Mycroft stays nearby, because despite the fact that their sister taught he and Sherlock that it’s not an advantage to care, for those you care for, or for yourself, as the one who cares; Mycroft does, in fact care. He does see the good in Sherlock, as well as the not so brilliant, and he’s seen everything his brother has endured, over the years. So, Mycroft does care; and, as for Sherlock; at least about family, and others he feels an obligation to, because he knows how dangerous it is to fail someone who needs his help/needs him to solve a puzzle, Sherlock does care. Mycroft and Sherlock are similar in that respect, at the very least; doing the work they do is about power and controlling otherwise dangerous situations, but some of it, I think, is feeling a debt because of what their sister did, (and the fact that they both did/do still get hit with guilt over all she did), while it’s also work they choose to do because they might actually get some accolades for using their brains in this way; instead of the usual ostracising they face when trying to interact, or find acceptance, from others.

To the theory of John being Bi: I agree that he may well be, and, whether it’s a stereotype or not, I know from people in my own life, that being in the lgbtq camp (!) can run in genetics/in family bloodlines - and John’s sister is gay. 

There’s also agro between him and his sister; exacerbated, maybe even started, we think, because of her drinking problem; but, perhaps, it’s also because some part of John’s psyche hasn’t come to terms with he, himself, possibly being less than straight. Perhaps, he just doesn’t want to be seen as a stereotype, or he sees ‘being the gay family member’ as his sister’s thing.... He may even have felt that, since his sister came out, he couldn’t put his parents through his coming out also; similar to how Mycroft Holmes feels that he must always be the well behaved, sensible, least troublesome one for everybody (his parents included) when it comes to himself, Sherlock, and Eurus.


End file.
